Not Like The Others
by DivergentLover121601
Summary: Beatrice Prior. Abnegation or Dauntless? Continue the path her parents set of Make a new one for herself? Which will she chose? Follow her through her journey of her new fraction. Along with a instruction who she can't keep out for her head. What will happen once she and the mystery man can be together once she is done with initiation. NO WAR
1. Chapter 1

I wake up in my normal Abnegation, self-depressing room. My name is Beatrice Prior, daughter of Fraction leader Andrew Prior of Abnegation. I am fourteen years old and it is choosing day. Every year the sixteen year olds chose the fraction they want to be in. Unfortunately i have to go. Because of my parents do and my brother wants to go yet doesn't have to for some reason. See i have a brother who is 10 months older than me so he is in the same grade as me. He is everything i am not. The PERFECT abnegation child, selfless. See our world is divided into different parts.

ABNEGATION (NICKNAME-STIFFS)- The Selfless

I will be my undoing If I become my obsession.

I will forget the ones I love If I do not serve them.

I will war with others If I refuse to see them.

Therefore I choose to turn away From my reflection, To rely not on myself But on my brothers and sisters, To project always outward Until I disappear.*

(*Some members add a final line: "And only God remains." That is at the discretion of each member, and is not compulsory.)

AMITY (NICKNAME- BANJO STRUMMING SOFTIES)- The Kind

Conversations of Peace

Trust

A son says to his mother: "Mother, today I fought with my friend."

His Mother says: "Why did you fight with your friend?"

"Because he demanded something of me, and I would not give it to him."

"Why did you not give it to him?"

"Because it was mine."

"My son, you now have your possessions, but you do not have your friend. Which would you rather have?"

"My friend."

"Then give freely, trusting that you will also be given what you need."

Self-Sufficiency

Daughter says to her Father: "Father, today I fought with my friend."

Her Father says: "Why did you fight with your friend?"

"Because she insulted me, and I was angry."

"Why were you angry?"

"Because she lied about me" (In some versions: "Because I was hurt by her words.")

"My daughter, did your friend's words change who you are?"

"No."

"Then do not be angry. The opinions of others cannot damage you."

Forgiveness

A husband says to his wife: "Wife, today I fought with my enemy."

"His Wife says: "Why did you fight with your enemy?"

"Because I hate him."

"My husband, why do you hate him?"

"Because he wronged me."

"The wrong is past. You must let it rest where it lies."

Kindness

A Wife says to her Husband: "Husband, today I fought with my enemy."

Her Husband says: "Why did you fight with your enemy?"

"Because I spoke cruel words to her."

"My wife, why did you speak cruel words to her?"

"Because I believed them to be true."

"Then you must no longer think cruel thoughts. Cruel thoughts lead to cruel words, and hurt you as much as they hurt your target."

_(The following section was part of the original manifesto, but was later removed.)_

Involvement

One friend says to Another: "Friend, today I fought with my enemy."

The Other Friend says: "Why did you fight with your enemy?"

"Because they were about to hurt you."

"Friend, why did you defend me?"

"Because I love you."

"Then I am grateful."

CANDOR (NICKNAME-CANDOR SMART MOUTHS)- The Honest

Dishonesty Is Rampant.

Dishonesty Is Temporary.

Dishonesty Makes Evil Possible.

As it stands now, lies pervade society, families, and even the internal life of the individual. One group lies to  
another group, parents lie to children, children lie to parents, individuals lie to themselves. Dishonesty has become so integral to the  
way we relate to one another that we rarely find ourselves in authentic relationships with others. Our dark secrets remain our own.  
Yet it is our secrets that cause conflict. When we are dishonest with the people around us, we begin to hate ourselves for  
lying; when we are dishonest with ourselves, we can never attempt to correct the flaws we find within us, the flaws we are so desperate  
to hide from our loved ones, the flaws that make us lie. What has become clear is that lies are just a temporary solution  
to a permanent problem. Lying to spare a person's feelings, even when the truth would help them to improve, damages them in the  
long run. Lying to protect yourself lasts for so long before the truth emerges. Like a wild animal, the truth is too powerful  
to remain caged. These are examples we clearly see in our own lives, yet we fail to understand that they do not just  
apply to the dynamic between ourselves and our neighbors, or ourselves and our friends. What is society but a web of  
individual-to-individual relationships? And what is conflict except one person's dark secret crashing into another person's dark secret?  
Dishonesty is a veil that shields one person from another. Dishonesty allows evil to persist, hidden from eyes of those  
who would fight it. Dishonesty Leads to Suspicion. Suspicion Leads to Conflict. Honesty Leads to Peace.

We have a vision of an honest world. In this world, parents do not lie to their children, and children do not lie to their parents  
do not lie to their parents; friends do not lie to one another; spouses do not lie to each other. When we are asked our opinions  
we are free to give them without having to consider any other responses. When we engage in conversation with others, we do not have to evaluate their

intentions, because they are transparent. We have no suspicion, and no one suspects us. And most of all - yes,  
above all else - we are free to expose our dark secrets because we know the dark secrets of our neighbors, our  
friends, our spouses, our children, our parents, and our enemies. We know that while we are flawed in  
a unique way, we are not unique because we are flawed. Therefor we can be authentic. We have no suspicions. And we are at  
peace with those around us. Truth 'Makes 'Us 'Transparent. 'Truth Makes Us Strong. Truth Makes Us Inextricable We will raise our children to tell  
the truth. We will do this by encouraging them to speak their minds at every moment. For the child, withholding words is the same as lying. We will be  
honest with our children even at the expense of their feelings. The only reason people cannot bear honesty now is because they  
were not raised hearing the truth about themselves, and they can't stand to. If children are raised to hear both honest praise and honest  
criticism, they will not be so fragile as to crumble beneath the scrutiny of their peers. A life of truth makes us strong. Adulthood will be  
defined as a time at which each member of society is capable of bearing every other member's dark secrets, just as every other  
member will be subjected to The Full Unveiling in which every hidden part of their life is laid bare before their fellow members.  
They, too, will see the hidden parts of their fellow members' lives. In this way we bear one another's secrets. In this way we  
become inextricable. Truth Makes Us Inextricable.

ERUDITE (NICKNAME- KNOW-IT-ALLS)- The Intelligent

We submit the following statements as truth:

"Ignorance" is defined not as stupidity but as lack of knowledge. Lack of knowledge inevitable leads to disconnect  
among people with differences. Lack of understanding leads to a disconnect among people with differences. Disconnection  
among people with differences leads to conflict. Knowledge is the only logical solution to the problem of conflict. Therefore,  
we propose that in order to eliminate conflict, we must eliminate the disconnect among those with differences by correcting the lack  
of understanding that arises from ignorance with knowledge. The areas in which people must be educated are:

1. Sociology

So that the individual understands how society at large functions.

2. Psychology

So that the individual understands how a person functions within the society.

3. Mathematics

So that the individual is prepared for further study in science, engineering, medicine, and technology.

4. Science

So that the individual better understands how the world operates. So that the individual's study in other areas is supplemented. So that as many  
individuals as possible area prepared to enter the fields devoted to innovation and progress

5. Communication

So that the individual knows how to speak and write clearly and effectively.

6. History

So that the individual understands the mistakes and successes that have led us to this point. So that the individual learns to emulate those  
successes and avoid those mistakes. Leaders must not be chosen base on charisma, popularity, or ease of communication, all of  
which are misleading and have little to do with the efficiency of a political leader. An objective standard must be used in order to determine  
who is best fit to lead. That standard will be an intelligence test, administered to all adults when the present leader reaches fifty-five or  
begins to decline is function in a demonstrable way. Those who, after rigorous studying, do not meet a minimum intelligence requirement  
will be exiled from the faction so they can be made useful. This is not an act of elitism but rather one of practicality: Those who are not  
intelligent enough to engage in the roles assigned to us— roles that require a considerable mental capacity—are better suited to menial work than to  
faction work. Menial work is required for the survival of society, and is therefore just as important as faction work. Information must always be made available to all faction members at all times. The withholding of information is punishable by reprimand, imprisonment, and, eventually, exile. Every question that can be answered must be answered or at least  
engaged. Illogical thought processes must be challenged when they arise. Wrong answers must be corrected. Correct answers must be affirmed. If an answer  
to a question is unclear, it must be put to debate. All debates require evidence. Any controversial thought or idea must be supplemented by evidence in  
order to reduce the potential for conflict. Intelligence must be used for the benefit, and not to the detriment, of society. Those who use intelligence  
for their own personal gain or to the detriment of others have not properly borne the responsibility of their gift, and are not welcome in our faction. It  
bears repeating: Intelligence is a gift, not a right. It must not be wielded not as a weapon  
but as a tool for the betterment of others.

Dauntless (NICKNAME- CRAZY)- The Brave

We believe that cowardice is to blame for the world's injustices.

We believe that peace is hard-won, that sometimes it is necessary to fight for peace. But more than that: We believe that justice is more important than peace.

We believe in freedom from fear, in denying fear the power to influence our decisions. We believe in ordinary acts of bravery, in the courage that drives one person to stand up for another.

We believe in acknowledging fear and the extent to which it rules us. We believe in facing that fear no matter what the cost to our comfort, our happiness, or even our sanity.

We believe in shouting for those who can only whisper, in defending those who cannot defend themselves.

We believe, not just in bold words but in bold deeds to match them. We believe that pain and death are better than cowardice and inaction because we believe in action.

We do not believe in living comfortable lives. We do not believe that silence is useful.

We do not believe in good manners.

We do not believe in empty heads, empty mouths, or empty hands.

We do not believe that learning to master violence encourages unnecessary violence.

We do not believe that we should be allowed to stand idly by. We do not believe that any other virtue is more important than bravery.

* * *

CHOOSING CEREMONY

When we get to the ceremony it all goes by without me paying attention. The next day i go to school like usual with everyone always making fun of me we maybe not me but abnegation. But when after school came i went and changed into my clothes i have in secret. (See my mother was dauntless before she transferred to Abnegation. I know this because I was her once when i was like 4 and I saw a tattoo on her shoulder of dauntless flames. And then last year I was being curious and went into my moms closet and in their i found Dauntless clothes for women and Erudite clothes for Men. So my parents where both transfers to abnegation.) I go and change into tight black leggings and a tight black crop top that goes just under my bra.

I have never really belonged in abnegation. I am not selfless enough to be here. I have always admired the Dauntless though and i never really understood why my mother transferred but yet again my mother is one of the nicest people i have ever met. And my dad i remember this one time he had to take me to Amity because my mom was helping out with the fraction less. And me and my brother weren't old enough to stay by ourselves. That day when we went to Amity me and my brother got high on amity bread. Because they put the peace serum in and we must have had like ten times the amount that our bodies could handle because we were looney for like 5 days. But that was the only time I was truly happy.

When i left this morning for school i told my parents that I was going to stay after school in the library. I don't know who would honestly believe that excuse but i am not complaining. I train everyday or well when i can i do. I go for a run and do things like sit-ups and stuff. I have been doing that sense last year.


	2. Chapter 2

-10 Months Later-

TodayI decided to go for a longer run and that just happens to be by dauntless. When i get to the dauntless section I stop 1. I am out of breath and 2. It was surprisingly quite._ Spoke too soon. _Right when I thought that the door to dauntless opened and they came running out most of them look around 16-18 but some of them look my age. Some of them looked by way and I just had to sprint away. Mainly because I was afraid my parents may find out about me if one of the leaders found me because I used to go to the meeting with my dad. Before I leave i see some deep blue orbs that I almost melt into them. They are the richest blue I have seen in a while. Yet they remind me of someone I knew a while back but i can't put my finger on it.

-TOBIAS/FOUR POV'S-

I finally made it through initiation right know we are at the banquette after they announce the places we came in for the initiation. We also get to chose our jobs here I chose to work in the control room and training the transfer initiates. People were slightly confused by why I chose them because I could have chose working as a leader in training because I came in first but they had to settle for Eric. _Great. Amazing choice. Chose the meanest, cruelest person in the whole initiation. Scratch that,_ WORLD.

When we are let out of the room to go outside. I am not the biggest party type but I did make it through initiation. When we get outside we start to party like the dauntless we now are. That is when I see Her. I slightly recognizer her but not from dauntless. All I know is that i will never get those eyes out of my head. EVER. Before I know i My friends see me looking at her and they all so suspicious then everyone looks at her (Well my friends do). When she see's us starring he runs off.  
"Who was the?" I ask  
"It almost looks like that stiff just without the stiff clothes and today she has a HOT BODY." Uriah says whom is two years younger and the little brother of Zeke  
"The HOT Stiff" Zeke yells out "She is also in some of my classes. She is quite smart and un-stiff like" Uriah says.

-TRIS POV-

I continue to run until I get back to the school to change. Once I got there I change and out my hair back on a bun. Then get my stuff and walk back to my house. When I get home I see my mother in the kitchen. Even though I do not belong here I still have too be act like I do so i go and help her in there. Once dinner is made my family and I sit and eat at the table and like usual no body talks but my mom and dad.

* * *

One Year Two Months Later~

Today is my aptitude test i am quite nervous but when I walk into the waiting room and the erudite teacher talks "One hundred years ago after the war our founders created a system they believed would prevent future conflict and create lasting peace. Todays aptitude testing based on your characteristics that will assign you to one of the factions. While it is our belief that choosing the faction indicated by the test is the best way to ensure success within the faction system. It is your right tomorrow at the choosing ceremony to chase any of the factions regardless of your result. However once the choice has been made there will be no change permitted."

When we leave to get ready for the test it is the silence that no body wants to be in. You know that kind which makes you be able to hear the clock ticking away like 50 feet away. and it makes everyone feel like they are standing naked on a stage while everyone is looking at you. Ya that one. When i hear my name called i walk in through the door and se a dauntless women. Then I see a mirror and the lady says "What is it with you Abnegation and mirrors?" "We reject vanity." I say " Yeah, I know. Sit down." When i do she pours something into a little glass and sets it down for a second before saying "I'm Tori, I'll be administrating your test. You'll be offered a series of choices to test your aptitude for each faction until you get one result. I wouldn't sweat it, ninety-five percent get the faction of their origin, and by the looks of you... Well i think you will just be the other 5%" When she says that she hands me the drink and i drink it without asking because in all honesty i already know what i am about to get. Dauntless.

When I finish she says stuff but all I can hear is that i need to go and that my results were WHAT?

Dauntless, Abnegation, And Erudite

"Thats impossible"  
"No. Not impossible. Just Extremely rare and extremely dangerous I even had to add the last part so you would only get three. I had to do that or else you would have gotten Candor as well. Listen to me you are going to go home and tell your parents that the serum made you sick and that you couldn't finish the rest of the day. But that you result was Abnegation. Because that is what I manually entered in the system. No GO".

* * *

~NEXT DAY~

Today is the choosing day. Today is the day i chose to stay with my family, or chose to do what is best for me and go to dauntless. The chose got so messed up sense yesterday. There is no way that i am going to go to erudite but can i stay in Abnegation. When I wake up I act like is is an normal day. But it isn't and everyone knows that. We get to the building and we see Jeanine Matthews. AKA Erudite Leader.

"Morning Jeanine" Father says  
"Good morning Andrew, How are you."  
"As well as can be expected."  
"Mm. We need to find out who is behind those rumors"  
"I think we all know who it is" My mother steps in  
"If it is someone from Erudite I promise that I will find out. These are must be your children. I din't know they were choosing today. Whats your names?" she asks us " I'm...I'm Caleb. It is a pleasure to meet you." such a good abnegation boy what did i say. "And you are" Jeanine says to me "This is Beatrice"  
" Mm. You both have a big decision to make. I'm sure you parents will support you whatever decision you will make." I just couldn't help it and I say " I though that is wasn't a choice. The test should tell you what to chose." " you're still free to chose" "But you don't really want that do you?" "BEATRICE" My Brother says warningly. She leans in close and says" I want you to chose who you truly are and where you truly belong. Not on a whim. Not because you wish to be someone your not. But because you honestly know yourself. I want you to chose whisky. And I know you will." She says the last part picking some fuzz off of my shirt. When she does that I ball up my fists and i can feel my nails breaking the skin on the palm of my hand. With that she goes away. _Bitch._ I think to my self. Yep defiantly don't belong in Abnegation.

* * *

I wake up at 7:00. Which means I have 3 hours to get to the net 1 1/2 hours to till the choosing ceremony that all Dauntless that are not going there are going to watch in the dinning haul. I get up out of bed and hit the shower. _When_ I get out it is only 7:18. I go and get dressed in four_not_like_others_chapter/set?id=136984072 . Very _Dauntless. _When i finish i go and eat some bacon and eggs . By the time i'm finished i got to the training room for half and hour to get some target practice.

When i get to the dining haul everyone is hear besides the 16 year olds. On the screen I see Jeanine Matthews Erudite leader taking to a rather tall girl who looks pissed. I can hear what she says and she says her name _Beatrice._ Very Abnegation. I go and sit ned to Zeke and ask why everyone is so interesting in the conversation they are having. He says it is because she is abnegation and back talking to a leader. He also said that she is the Abnegation Leader Andrew Priors daughter. And the fact of that and her back talking is quite an attention grabber and that it is obvious that she is transferring. By the time i knew it was time to go to the net to meet the new dauntless initiates. I knew i was almost late because i heard Max the leader of dauntless starting his speech. Before when my initiation came they other leaders and him tried to get me to become a leader in training. I said no so they settled for Eric. He is such a fucking jerk. He is slightly scarred of me well everyone is but he is really scarred he just doesn't say. He is scarred because I can steal his job with a snap of my fingers because the leader never seem to give up on me becoming a leader.

When the first jumper jumps i see a flash of grey. _Abnegation weird._ I thought . When they land i hear a slight laugh. _A Laugh who fucking laughs when they jump of a freaking building? _When we put our hands in the net they grab mine. There hand is soft and small so i can tell it is a girl. When i pull her off of the net taking her my her waist helping her down form the net. She is light. But She is tall. And I can feel she has some muscle though. Weird. Wait why am i paying attention to that . When I see her face i see the fact that I have been waiting to see for two years. That face from the night of the celebration. I see the beautiful Blue/grey eyes. And her face is even more prettier than before. And she defiantly got more curves in all of the right places. _Shit why am i thinking about my initiate like that? yet again. Fuck this is going to be hard. I have never even have had a girlfriend before._ Before they can notice i am staring i ask her what her name is "Ummm..." "you can pick a new one if you want. But pick carefully you won't get to pick again." I say "Tris" She says firmly "Four Introduce her" Lauren says "FIRST JUMPER- TRIS " I say and everyone erupts into cheers and yells. _  
_

By the time everyone jumped we have 10 Transfers and 13 dauntless born that means that 8 will get cut at the end.

My transfers-

Tris- First jumper- Abnegation- 5`7- Golden Brown/ Blonde- Blue eyes- Pale skin

Christina- Candor (egh) - 5`6- Black Hair- Brown eyes- Mocha skin

Will- Erudite- 6`1- Dirty blonde- Green- Tanish- Muscular

Al- Candor- 6`2- brown- pale- thin

Drew- Candor- 6`0- dark brown- green- tan- strong not muscular though

Molly- Candor- 5`5 brown- brown- pale - cubby- ugly

Peter- Candor- 6`1- brown- black- tan- evil looking- strong build

Mara- Erudite- 5`3- brown- Blue-pale- weak- Only came for Edward her boyfriend

Edward- Erudite- 6`4- Blonde- green- tan- Muscular/Strong Build.

"Alright Transfers with me. I'm your instructor. Names Four. Here.." I get cut off but the stupid Candor and their stupid no filter thing " Wait Four like the number four. What where 1-3 taken already." I am getting so sick and tired of this. "Yes Four like the number got a problem with that?" She shakes her head "Good. Now we will be going to the pit follow me" "Wait the Pit. Such a Cleaver name" That is it i go up to her face towering over her with my 6`9 frame " What's your name" "Christina" she manages to say" Well Christina if i wanted to hear your opinion then i would have joined your fraction. My first lesson to you is to keep your mouth shut. Got it?" I say "Yes" "Come on everyone were going to the pit. yes Pit i know very cleaver name isn't it Christina" I say through my teeth.


End file.
